


You Want Me to Wear What to Bed?

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix really wants Carver to wear that kilt again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me to Wear What to Bed?

A prompt from **rachel4revenge**. This is the second installment in the series started with [The Skirt is Short on Purpose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6122166).

 

 

“Here, have some more wine.” Dorian poured, and poured, and poured.

“Dorian!” Felix laughed. “You are going to get me drunk, and then who is going to finish making dinner?”

Dorian scoffed. “Well, certainly not me. At that point we either go out or order in. But it’s worth it Felix. This is a wonderful vintage and you are the only one I have here who would even remotely appreciate it.”

Felix grinned and continued to chop the carrots. “Cullen doesn’t appreciate wine?”

“Oh, he’ll drink it. And he can recognize bad wine. It’s the levels between mediocre and outstanding that have him confused. Give him a nice Ferelden Ale and he’s happy as a clam.” Dorian scrunched up his nose and took a sip of wine like he was rinsing the bad taste out of his mouth.

Felix grinned and took a sip of his own wine. “There is a lot to be said for Ferelden, beverages notwithstanding.”

Dorian’s grin was almost feral. “Yes, about that… how are things between you and your Fire Chief? They seem to be getting quite cozy. I believe I saw a few of his personal toiletries in your master bath.”

“Dorian! Were you snooping?!” Felix laughed. He expected no less, but loved to tease him about it.

“Yes. You knew I would. If you didn’t want me to see, then then you should have hidden them. So, things are good?”

Felix sighed happily. “Yes.” He blushed and smiled. “Things are very good.” He took another sip of wine, starting to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges.

Dorian squeezed his arm. “I’m very glad Felix. I know you were worried that Cullen and I would be your only friends here. I should have known that you’d snag one of the most eligible bachelors in Kirkwall. You know, you made quite a few young ladies jealous when you snatched him up so dramatically at the fundraiser.” Dorian sipped his wine and smirked. “I would have expected no less of you, but it was _very_ dramatic!”

Felix giggled and sipped his wine. “I literally had no idea what else to do. I had to stop the bidding and, Maker, you saw him Dorian! Storming down the runway in that _kilt_.” Felix moaned, “And then he ripped his shirt open, and… What was I to do?”

Dorian nodded. “You did the right thing, darling. The kilt _and_ bare chest really _were_ unfair.”

Felix giggled again. _I really have had too much to drink_. “I keep trying to get him to wear it again, but so far he’s refused.”

Dorian snorted into his wine before taking a sip. “What? You mean out to dinner?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Seriously Dorian? NO! I mean I want him to wear it to bed!”

Felix squeaked as Carver rounded the corner into the kitchen and looked at the two of them and started to chuckle. “I see you two have been at the wine. Feeling a little tipsy are we, sweetheart?” He leaned in and kissed Felix on the cheek, nuzzled against his ear, and murmured, “You want me to wear what to bed?”

Between the wine and Carver’s lips it was difficult to concentrate, and Felix set the knife down on the counter before he dropped it. He looked at Dorian and blushed.

“Don’t look at me, Felix. You’re the one who blurted it out.” Dorian finished off his wine and poured himself more. “I believe he asked you a direct question.” Dorian rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the counter, and stared at the two of them expectantly. “We’re waiting for an answer.”

Felix grinned and laughed nervously, sliding his gaze to Carver. “Um, your kilt?” Felix couldn’t decide if he wanted to die of embarrassment or kiss his gorgeous boyfriend, Dorian be damned. He settled for smiling sweetly and waiting to see what Carver said.

Carver smiled and gave a quick grunt as he stole a carrot, and a kiss. “You two behave in here.” And he sauntered back into the living room.

Felix broke into a fit of giggles and Dorian’s rich laugh filled the kitchen.

 

XXX

 

Felix brushed his teeth and quickly finished up in the bathroom. In spite of the amount of wine he’d consumed prior to dinner, the meal turned out perfectly. Dorian raved, and Cullen and Carver seemed to enjoy it, so Felix counted it as a success. He turned off the light and stepped into the bedroom, and froze.

Carver was propped up against the headboard, bare chested, arms crossed, in nothing else but his kilt, one knee bent towards the ceiling. Felix’s mouth watered and his pulse sped up. “Well, hello.” He leaned against the doorframe, not sure what to do now that he was presented with this real life version of his favorite fantasy.

“Hello. Are you going to stare from over there? Or are you going to join me over here? I’m assuming that your plan wasn’t just to look.”

Felix didn’t move, but grinned at him. “Plan?”

“Plan. Fantasy. Role Play.” He grinned wickedly. “You’re in charge. What do you want me to do?”

Felix’s eyes roamed all over Carver’s chiseled body. “Oh, _my_. It’s like it’s my birthday and I’ve been given the best gift in the world.”

“Then come over here and show me what you had in mind.” Carver let his knee fall open suggestively.

 _This is so surreal._ But he planned to take full advantage. _I might never get Carver in that kilt again!_ He moved closer to the bed and knelt at the edge, hesitating. _Am I being selfish? What if Carver really doesn’t want to do this?_ “You’re sure you’re OK with this?”

Carver’s voice was low and husky, “Felix, if you continue to look at me like that when I wear this, then I’m not taking it off, ever again. Now come over here and ravish me! Please?”

Felix grinned and moved closer, sliding his hands up Carver’s thighs as he crawled towards him. “Well, since you asked so nicely, and since you did wear that for me…” He settled between Carver’s legs, playing with the hem of the kilt, slowly pushing it higher. He grinned when he verified that Carver wasn’t wearing anything under it. “So lovely.”

Felix’s moved his hands higher until one was wrapped around Carver’s cock, stroking him slowly, and the other caressed his balls. Carver dropped his head back against the wall with a thump and a low, throaty groan. Felix leaned over him, and whispered, “You look better than my fantasy.”

Carver struggled to focus on Felix’s face. “Tell me.”

Felix continued to stroke him, his own cock growing hard with his thoughts. “I think about you, in this kilt. I’m in between your legs, running my hands up your thighs, pushing the fabric higher so I can taste you, and feel the weight of your cock on my tongue.” Felix dropped his head lower to flick his tongue against Carver’s cock, swirling it around the sensitive corona.

Carver’s hips twitched and he gasped. “Where are we?”

Felix sucked him into his mouth, rolling his tongue against his frenulum until he heard Carver groan. He slowly released him and ghosted his lips along his shaft, his breath teasing the wet skin. “We’re anywhere… everywhere. In my bed, your car, your office, my office.” He smiled teasingly at Carver. “In my head, your kilt gets around.”

Carver’s chuckle turned into a gasp when, without warning, Felix’s mouth engulfed him from tip to root. “Fee! Oh, Maker!” Felix smiled around his cock and hummed, pressing his knuckle against Carver’s perineum, massaging slowly. Carver squeezed his shoulder, “Fee, give me a second.”

Felix crawled up Carver’s body, kissing along his chest and neck until he was straddling his hips. He could feel Carver’s huge erection pressing firmly against his ass through his sleep pants. “You have me so worked up thinking about your fantasy.” He kissed Felix hungrily. “I think it’ll be my new favorite now, too.” Carver slid his hands along Felix’s thighs and his thumb rubbed against the base of his cock. “I think you need to take these pants off now.”

Felix rolled to the side, and wiggled out of the thin cotton, throwing them and his boxer briefs onto the floor. He rummaged in the nightstand for the lube and swung his leg back over Carver, straddling his hips again. He pooled a generous amount in his hand, slicking Carver’s cock and then rubbing some against his hole. He slowly inserted two of his fingers, gently working himself open, as a quiet moan left his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at Carver, who was watching him, raptly. “Fuck, Felix, you’re gorgeous. I want you so desperately.”

Felix placed one hand on Carver’s chest and reached behind him to hold his cock steady as he slowly sunk over him. Felix gasped as Carver stretched him. He would never get tired of the way this felt. “Oh, Maker Carv, the way you feel…” He began rolling his hips, not trying to tease or taunt, not caring how long or short this took. He’d been thinking about this for so long and now it was really happening.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Carver’s bare chest; the kilt rucked up around his waist, and the large hands gripping his hips. It was so close to how he’d been imagining it that he felt a surge of pleasure and almost came right there. “You look so good baby, feel so good. I’m not gonna last…”

Carver wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock and stroked him with just the right amount of intensity. Felix dropped his chin to his chest, focused on the building pressure and the intense pleasure. His orgasm was sudden and intense, pulling a groan from him as he spilled over Carver’s hand and chest. He leaned forward, pressing his hands to the mattress, trying to lock his elbows so he didn’t collapse onto Carver, who was furiously trusting into him, chasing his own release. “Fuck… Fee… ahhhh.” Carver’s hips snapped against him and his fingers dug into his hips as he roared through gritted teeth. His hips shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, and he collapsed back on the bed.

Felix slumped on top of him and Carver’s arms wrapped around him soothingly. Felix felt the rumble in his chest before he heard the laughter. He lifted his head and smiled at Carver. “What’s so funny?”

“If I had any clue why you wanted me to wear this damned kilt I’d have done this months ago.”

Felix grinned back at him. “Well I guess next time I’ll have to get tipsy first and then explain things to you very clearly.” He nibbled at Carver’s ear. “So, when do you want to wear your kilt to work?”

 

 


End file.
